


Even Gods Die

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based off Canon - Freeform, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Dream sucks, Ghost Dream, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, It's All Sad, M/M, Past Dreamnoblade, Psychopath Dream, Swearing, Tommy's Exhile, broken engagements, glatt, there's a little violence in the second chapter but not enough to warrant the tag, they WERE best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Brought to you by the author of "A Very Merry Dreamnoblade Christmas". I write angst, too!"I care more about your disks than you do. That's the only thing I care about on the server, actually."He's lost a love, he's lost his friends, and eventually, he'll lose his life. Dream won't accept that he's the only one alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 313





	1. Dream "Team"

It's been two weeks. 

It's been two weeks since they've seen each other, since Dream screamed that the only thing that mattered to him were those awful disks, and now Dream has the goddamn audacity to saunter into the Community House like nothing ever happened and wrap George and Sapnap into a crushing bear hug. 

George has always loved Dream's hugs, felt safe in his arms, but this time is different. This time, George has been left alone to look inward and realize every single little thing that he hates about Dream, and he's been stewing in this hatred for two weeks without Dream to come stop him, and suddenly Dream's arms are too strong and he feels too cold. 

Sapnap is the first to break away from the hug, George a moment after, both of them drawing their swords. Dream, unsurprisingly, plays dumb, thinks that letting surprise play across his face will make them lower their weapons. 

"What the fuck, Dream?" George speaks, not really meaning to put so much ferocity behind his words but it happening anyway. "Where have you been? You decide to yell about how all you want is power, that we don't matter, then you run off to torture and gaslight a child for two weeks with nothing close to either a goodbye or an apology?" He would never call Tommy a child, but that's what he is, he's not even 18 yet and he's been thrown to the wolves and left completely alone as Dream manipulates him and breaks him down. 

"What?" Dream still look surprised, though it's less playful this time. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you asshole, Ghostbur has been giving us updates on the shit you've been pulling around Tommy," George spits, and it's not a playful thing to call him anymore, it's an insult. "You don't get to waltz back in here after what you've done and what you've said."

"George, what are you talking about? Of course, you guys matter to me."

"No, Dream, I don't think we do." George usually shakes in fights but right now he's as still as a statue, only his mouth moving as his sword points at Dream's throat. "I think that power matters to you, which is why you even thought to say that in the first place."

"George, baby-"

"You don't get to call him that anymore," Sapnap snarls. "Not after you took his crown so you could have power over the monarchy again."

Something in Dream's eyes flashes, something that's a mix between panic and a laugh. 

"Was I king because you put me on such a high pedestal that you needed an excuse to do things in my name, or was I king because you thought I was so tightly wrapped around your finger that I would do whatever you needed?" He feels nothing but anger. 

"George, that's not-"

"Answer. The. Question."

Dream looks down at the crafting table floor like he's ashamed somehow, but George knows him, knows Dream's tactics because they've been best friends for years and years, dammit, and he knows it's just another one of Dream's plays, the one he uses to hide his actual emotions. George can't see it, but he can feel the smirk on Dream's face. "Both, actually."

George growls, a deep, guttural sound that he wasn't aware he could produce, and Dream does absolutely nothing, just stands there and stares at the ground. "Fuck you."

Dream looks up then, and George nearly recoils at what his eyes hold. He's seen those eyes on someone before, and now that someone haunts the gutters of New L'manberg and doesn't remember why he blew everything up in the first place. 

When Dream speaks, he's so disgustingly calm and put-together that George wants to slap him as hard as he can across that stupid smug face of his. "I love you, Georgie, I've always done everything for you."

"That's what I thought." Silent tears run down Sapnap's cheeks, but his voice stays steady. All George wants to do is hug him. "Glad to hear you say it, honestly."

"Sapnap-" Dream starts, but Sapnap turns, slips his sword back into its sheath and leaves through the back door. 

"You can't say 'I love you' anymore, not after all of this." George's words are clipped, solid. He feels so strong and so weak under Dream's gaze, but he pushes the latter away and stands as tall as he can. "You lost that as soon as you chose power over me and Sapnap. You lost that as soon as you decided controlling Tommy was more important than your best friends. You lost that as soon as you started building the walls around New L'manberg and ripped up the treaties."

"George, everything I've done was for you." Dream's resolve is crumbling, actually crumbling, because George sees his hand shaking like it does when he doesn't know what to do, sees his clenched teeth and wild eyes. 

"No, everything that you've done has been for you. Not me, you. You did it for yourself, what you wanted, and you wanted power. That's not what we are, Dream, that's not what you are, or maybe it is now. Maybe I lost my Dream years ago, as soon as you decided that Wilbur and Tommy didn't deserve a little bit of your power."

"Are you on their side now?" Dream points to his side, and through that wall is every building, every life, every single thing that they've been supposedly fighting against this whole time. 

"Maybe not, but I'm certainly not on yours." George grips his sword tighter. "If ever you realize how far out of line you are, then I'll consider even letting thoughts of you into my mind again. Now get the fuck out of here before I'm the first one brave enough to try and kill whatever you've become." 

And Dream runs, runs to wherever he's been hiding out, and George finally lowers, then drops to his knees right there on the cold, unforgiving floor and sobs. 

He gets himself up eventually and finds Sapnap, and they cry together, cry into each other's shoulders because they're all they've got now. There are other people that care, sure, but they're the team, they're the Dream Team, they're supposed to be the best of friends and the strongest of fighters. 

When they've spilled enough tears for a man they hate, George smooths his shirt and goes to the White House, because there's things he needs to happen. 

"Tubbo, I have two requests, and you may not like them."

"I'm listening, George."

"First, I know that he did wrong, but Dream is destroying Tommy out there and Tommy needs to come back to L'manberg. No one deserves exile like this, no matter what they've done."

"And what's your second request?"

"We need to stop Dream."


	2. Stop Before It's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Also a little bit of violence, so be warned

A/N: This turned out to be quite long, but I'm very proud of it. 

Y'all wanted a second part to 'Dream "Team"' so here it is. 

A little bit of Dreamnotfound. 

Dream knows this fight will blow over, so why is Techno so adamant about him apologizing? And why won't George join him?

2091 words

*******************

Tommy gets no real "Welcome Back to L'manberg", Dream observes. Maybe he will later, but when they arrive back in the city walls, Tommy and Tubbo just stare at each other in silence before Tommy follows Phil to his new apartment. 

Dream leaves immediately, wanders amongst the buildings, looks at the lanterns hanging in the sky and at the carefully-crafted wooden accents of the bridges. 

He feels sort of alone, which he's not quite sure he likes. The back of his mind thinks he should go to see George and Sapnap, but he remembers how upset George was during their fight and thinks he needs to take a little time for this all to blow over. 

It will all blow over, right? Like their fights always do. He will soon be back with his best friends, back to their normal routines of defending the honor of the SMP and cracking jokes and caring about each other. 

Soon, Dream tells himself. Soon he'll be back with them, but right now, he needs to enlist some help from an old friend. 

He finds Technoblade tending to his house, expanding his new bee farm and gathering wood for whatever thing needs it. Dream watches the man for a moment, fascinated by how strong the man's hands are as he works. 

Techno notices him eventually, doesn't even see him as enough of a threat to draw his sword. Instead, he pockets the bottle of honey he just harvested and crosses his arms to stare at Dream. "Everybody's least favorite man."

"I'm not the one with Wanted posters with my face on them hung up all over town," Dream says casually, as though they were speaking of the weather rather than the bounty on Techno's head. 

"Word from Phil says you're going to be the next one exiled after Tommy."

"I suppose his tent does stand empty now." Dream picks at his teeth, casual as ever. 

"Tubbo finally came to his senses?"

"They seem to be afraid of me. Big Scary President just sent me a letter about how desperately he wanted his best friend back, then didn't say a word to me when I stepped inside their borders."

"That happens when you hurt people," Techno says simply, and turns back to the bee farm. 

"Why would they be afraid of me?" 

"People fear God, Dream, and you've proven you're God in this scenario. You've proven you're untouchable and the people are terrified of that. You hold every ounce of power."

"You say that like you think that hasn't been my intention this whole time."

"You lose things when you look for power." Techno pauses, brings a hand to his throat where a silver ring hangs on a chain. "Stop fighting, Dream, we've lost enough."

"I haven't lost anything."

"You sound like Wilbur when you talk like that." Techno scoffs. "We're not close anymore, not as we once were, not as I once thought we'd be forever, I understand that, but a) I'm retired specifically because I went looking for power, and b) you've already lost everyone. Understand that, Dream, you've already lost everyone."

"I haven't lost anything."

"This isn't a battle you'll win." Techno's gaze wanders to the horizon, and Dream realizes that he's looking off toward L'manberg. "Stop before you lose everything."

"What have you lost?" Dream snarls, angry that the Blood God has the audacity to tell him to stop. 

"What have I lost?" Techno carefully undoes the clasp of his pig skull mask and lets it fall into the snow at his feet. His face is blackened and scarred, his left eye is glassy and blue, his teeth are visible through the hole in his upper lip. "I nearly lost my life, I've lost my lover, I've lost my family, I've lost my hope. Power corrupts people, Dream, and I don't want to watch as you end up as broken as I am."

"I didn't know-"

"Nobody does, not even Phil. This is a warning, Dream. I need you to promise that you'll slow down until you lose everything."

"Techno-"

"Go apologize. Calm down, please. George and Sapnap have already told you they hate you, and I know that's not what you want. Try to make this right before it's too late, Dream, please."

"Techno, I hadn't realized. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for me. I've made my peace with you already. I would start with your best friends first, then Tommy and probably Tubbo." Techno puts his mask back on and Dream is almost amazed how well it covers his injuries. "Now get out of here and fix everything."

Dream should probably pay attention to Techno's advice, but he knows that this is the kind of fight that will blow over, so he doesn't. 

***********

"Dream!" George bellows, Netherite armor shining in the moonlight. 

The man in question stands above the warriors on a hill, bow drawn and pointed at President Tubbo who is on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Dream wears no armor save for the pair of nearly-broken green leather boots on his feet. As he screams, a gentle rain starts. "Look at your president now! Look at your glorious leader! You bow to this boy? You think he ever had any power?"

Everyone on the SMP stands at the base of the hill, everyone from Ghostbur to Vik, all with their weapons drawn and pointed at Dream. Nobody makes a move except George, who steps forward. 

"Dream, what happened to you? When did you decide it was better to be alone?" George doesn't really feel anything anymore, doesn't feel the anger against Dream anymore like he had when they first fought. It had been weeks since they'd spoken face to face and now they were ready to kill each other. 

"George! My love, my darling, I've missed you so!" Dream feels remarkably calm as he looks to George rather than at Tubbo's terrified eyes. There he is, that's his George, his best friend, staring up at him with something unreadable on his face. 

"You don't get to FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" George screams, and a shiver runs through the people around him. "Dear gods, you think you can call me 'love' when all you've done is hurt me and everyone else for months? You've got an arrow aimed at our leader's heart and you think you can call me 'darling', think you can tell me you love me when all you've done is desert me?"

"Everything, everything I have done has been for you!"

It's almost a lover's quarrel, but it's so much more than that. It's history repeating itself, a corrupt leader destroying the peace he's fought so hard for because he's too far gone. It's a broken man believing too much in himself. It's a leader who can no longer lead what he believes in. 

"Why can't you get it into your mind that YOU'RE in the wrong here? Dream, I loved you, but I can't anymore. We're here to kill you, Dream." 

"You can't kill me!" Dream howled into the night. "I'm unstoppable, untouchable! I am the God of this server!"

"Gods die when their people lose faith in them, Dream!" Techno steps forward, his pig mask no longer covering his face. He wears his scars proudly now, still ashamed but more comfortable in his skin. His Wanted posters are long gone now that he's reconciled with everyone. "You've lost it all, now, your followers, your friends, your supporters. This is no place to die, Dream, but will soon be your burial if you do not step down."

"Have you forgotten your desire for chaos, Blood God?" Dream laughs cruelly, a bolt of lightning striking the ground just outside the walls. It's his lightning, of course it's his, this whole server is his. "Have you forgotten your love for war and death? If my lover will not join me, why don't you climb this hill and continue your legacy?"

They all know that Dream has nothing on him. He's put it away, deemed his body more invincible than the strongest Enchanted Netherite, but they all know it's wrong. Even he knows it's wrong, knows one of them can overpower him. 

And it's going to be George, who holds a shining apple in one hand and a shining black sword in the other. He discards his glasses into Sapnap's hands, no longer wanting to see the colors of the man he once loved. 

"Georgie, you believe you can defeat me?" Dream laughs, high and cold and cruel, so different from the contagious wheezing of good times past. "My love, I don't want to harm you."

"Stop calling me that," George snarls, consuming the apple as he slowly climbs the hill. 

Dream moves his arrow so it's aimed at George's chest rather than Tubbo's, and the boy scrambles away, stumbling down the rocky dirt and into Phil's welcoming arms. 

Every set of eyes is set on the men atop the hill. 

"What happened to you, Dream?" George asks, standing tall in front of his former best friend. "What happened to us? Why did it have to come to this?"

"You can still join me," Dream says, lowering the bow and holding out his hand. 

The power of the Enchanted Apple courses through George's body, swirls of energy escaping out of his fingertips. "You think I would join a monster? Maybe we weren't as close as I once thought if you understand me so poorly."

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth," Dream says, dropping his hand. 

"Would you die for me?"

"I would kill for you, my love."

"Then take this sword and prove to me you're still who I loved. Take my sword and take your life and show me that I have not lost you completely." 

"I can't do that."

"As I thought. You would not kill for me, Dream, you would kill for yourself."

George never needs the added strength of the Apple as they grapple, Dream feverishly trying to block the swings of his blade with his cracked bow. 

It's a short fight that ends with George's sword through Dream's ribs, a thin trail of blood running from Dream's mouth to his chin. His green jacket blossoms red as he drops to his knees in the same position Tubbo was minutes ago. 

George's sword tips Dream's chin up so they can look at each other one last time. 

Everyone holds their breath. 

The rain slows as Dream fades. 

George crouches down so they can look eye to eye. His sword shifts to the blade's edge is pressed to Dream's throat. 

Dream laughs, now broken and quiet so only George can hear him. "How do you know I won't just come back?"

"Gods die when they lose their power, Dream. I've just proven to everyone that you were never as high and mighty as you claimed." George leans forward, and Dream ignores the blade on his skin as their lips connect for a fraction of a second. "I worshipped you once, but that was long ago. Goodbye, Dream."

George turns away after his sword cuts through a mortal body and blood spills onto the grass. He's glad he can't see everything properly. It would be worse if he knew how red everything is. 

He leaves Dream's body on the hill, knows something will happen to it someday, but right now, he can't do anything, he can't feel anything. 

There's no tell-tale whoosh of a respawn, no comfortable warmth in George's chest that he feels when Dream is alive and happy. It's all cold now. 

He walks solemnly down the hill and collapses into Sapnap's arms, sword discarded in someone's hands, he doesn't see whose. 

There is no celebration, nor tears shed for the tyrant. 

Ghostbur is the only one who sees and hears the man atop the hill, his body now as glassy as Techno's eye, sobbing and screaming apologies to the one who just killed him. 

He stands next to the man, the fallen god, in silence until the man's voice is gone and he's lost any hope of getting anyone's attention ever again. 

How lonely death is. 

How close Dream was to stopping his awful fate. 

How far he was.


	3. Empty, Alone, Empty, Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has lost his life, and now he gets help? from two familiar ghosts.

"Schlatt!" Ghostbur's words slice through the still air of the Emptiness. 

"What?" Schlatt yells back, turning around to see Ghostbur leading someone along with him. "Who's that?"

"You know him!" 

"Mr. High and Mighty," Schlatt says upon realizing who has joined them. His arms are crossed. "I would've prepared if I knew you were coming."

"Dream can't talk right now. He yelled too much after he died and now his voice is all gone!" Ghostbur seems remarkably peppy for leading around another dead person. "His eyes are gone too, but I don't think that's from the yelling."

"So they are." Schlatt leans forward to inspect Dream's face closer. His eyes are missing, replaced by dark caverns of nothingness. "He looks scarier than we do."

This Dream is significantly different than the Dream Schlatt had known. This one isn't screaming about power and balance; he just stands dumbly in front of Schlatt, body language showing defeat but obviously paying attention to the ghosts around him. 

"I can still speak," Dream whispers, and it echoes around the three of them as the wind would. "And see, but it's- it's different."

"In that case, welcome to the Land of the Dead," Schlatt says, throwing one arm out to motion towards their dreary surroundings. "It's Hell but a lot colder and a lot quieter."

"Oh," is all Dream says. He looks around, turns his head and scans the area. "It's very empty."

"Disgustingly so." Schlatt wills a bottle of the strongest alcohol he can think of into his hand and hands it to Dream. "Here, this'll help."

"I don't drink."

"I know that. I didn't know, however, that you could die, and I don't think you did either, so I think you need this more than I do."

"Thanks." Dream takes a sip of the alcohol, expression indifferent the whole time. "Why is your face like that?"

"The stroke took both my last life and my rugged good looks." Schlatt sighs, wills another bottle into his hand, and takes a long swig. The droop of his left side is one thing he's trying very hard to forget. "How'd you get offed? I don't see any injuries."

"George drove his sword through me," Dream says, feeling more emotions than he's ever felt. Tears surprisingly start dripping down his cheeks. "I didn't think he would do it."

"Woah, woah, don't cry." Schlatt takes a step back, disgusted look on his face, while Wilbur drops some blue to comfort Dream. "Why are you doin' that?"

"I think I got a big slap in the face from reality." Dream hugs himself. 

"Damn, I'm the one who got off the best? Wilbur got his memories fucked up, you got vibe checked by the higher powers, and I just got time to do some introspection? Jesus, you really do need this drink." Schlatt laughs. 

"Please be quiet." Dream looks so small and powerless here, like he's been stripped of everything that made him- well, everything that made him Dream. 

Schlatt's not quite sure if he likes it. 

"Dream, do you want to come with me to see Techno?" Ghostbur asks, still ridiculously happy. "I think he wants to see you."

A sob finds its way out of Dream's throat at the mention of Techno's name, and Schlatt raises his eyebrows. "What's the pigman got to do with anything?"

"Technoblade loved Dream!" Ghostbur says happily. "Dream's ring is on Techno's necklace. They almost got married!"

"Is that so?" Schlatt stops the bottle just before his lips. "And here I was, thinking you had the puppy dog eyes for everyone's favorite absent Vice President."

"He loves them both! George broke him and Technoblade up."

"It was the war, too. Different opinions, different sides..." Dream felt so goddamn empty inside. Tears slide from his eyes (but they're not eyes, not anymore) and slip onto the gray grass beneath their feet. He takes another drink of the alcohol, wonders if it'll do something for him or if it's just a placebo to help him cope. "I miss them."

"They miss you too! At least Technoblade does. I haven't really seen George."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? I've only been dead 10 minutes." As Dream tries to raise his voice, his throat burns and the sound is cracked and hoarse. He hasn't been unable to speak in years, and it feels like it's exactly what he's supposed to have right now. He deserves to not speak. 

"Nope!" Schlatt pops the 'p' sound. "Time works differently around here. I'd say it's been about a month in Land of the Living time. 

"A month?" Dream can't help the tears continuing to slide down his face. 

"Sorry about that, kiddo," Schlatt says, reaching out to pat Dream's shoulder, but his hand goes right through. "The hell?"

Dream's own hand passes through his shoulder too, as well as the rest of his body. He's not solid anymore. "That explains why I feel so empty."

"Don't know if the Living will be able to see you... Wil and I don't have that." Schlatt slaps his own arm and the touch lands. "Good luck."

Ghostbur goes to grab Dream's hand but misses since there's nothing to grab. "How are we going to get back?"

"Just think hard about where you want to go in the SMP, like 'Tommy's House' or 'The White House' or something like that, unless you've got the exact coords for something." Schlatt finishes the bottle, releasing his grasp on it. Dream expects to hear glass shattering, but the bottle disappears mid-air. "Don't forget the y-coordinate, though, it sucks getting stuck in the ground."

Dream closes his eyes, visualizes where he wants to go, and when he opens them, he's met with the sight of fresh snow and spruce trees on a flat expanse of tundra. A house stands to his left, smoke puffing out of its chimney and a horse in the small paddock. 

"Technoblade's house!" Ghostbur says happily from behind Dream. "I like it here. I found Friend here."

Dream doesn't even ask who 'Friend' is, just walks towards the house. 

He makes no footprints in the snow. Ghostbur does, little indents in the powdery whiteness. 

"I just want to see him again." The tears are gone from Dream's cheeks now. 

"I like seeing Technoblade."

And there he is, the Blood God, a lost love, whistling as he walks down the stairs of his pretty spruce house and going to tend to his bees. 

He looks- he looks happier. There's no mask on his face anymore, blinded eye shown to the world like a trophy rather than a scar. 

Techno's just as beautiful as he was when Dream first saw him, and there aren't enough tears in the dead man that could truly mourn how much he's lost when it comes to the Blood God in front of him. 

"Come on, Dream, let's go talk to him!" Ghostbur says happily, but Dream just shakes his head. 

"I can't. I- I need to talk to George, I think, if that's even possible."

And when Dream closes his eyes and opens them again, he finds himself right in front of George, and in front of George's beautiful little mushroom house. 

The house that destroyed him, sent him on this path. 

All Dream ever wanted was to see George happy. 

And now he's smiling, smiling and carrying logs of wood towards his house. 

And there's Sapnap, balancing on a fence and laughing about something George must've just said but Dream missed. 

"Hello? Hello?" Dream tries, but there's no indication that either of his (former) best friends hear him. 

They just laugh along together, and then suddenly, before Dream can say anything about it, George and Sapnap's lips meet. 

It's been a month, he's- he's been gone for a month, people move on when others die, that's what happens, people move on, people move on, people move on...

He was gone from them long before that. It's been two months, maybe three, he left them so long ago, he was with Tommy for such a long time, they fought months ago, he left George and Sapnap so long ago...

"Dream?" Ghostbur appears next to him and it doesn't even surprise him. 

"Is he happy?" Dream asks quietly, not quite sure who he's referring to. 

He watches George and Sapnap steal another kiss before stepping into the little mushroom house. They can be seen through the windows, just barely, walking back and forth and filling chests and laughing with each other. 

"I think so. I think both of them are, or at least they're healing now, which is good." There's a certain undertone of melancholy in Ghostbur's otherwise jovial words, and Dream knows it helps fuel the lump in his throat. 

"Is there- is there a further place to go? I mean, is there some way to stop being- like this?" Dream motions to himself, so empty, so lost. 

"I don't think so. Maybe you're a step closer to it than Schlatt and I are, what with the 'no eyes' and all the emptiness, but that's all I've got."

"Can you- can you leave me alone for a while, Ghostbur?" Dream asks. 

"Of course. I can go see Phil! I like Phil."

Dream is alone again a moment later, floating in front of the mushroom house that he hates so desperately but loves just as much. 

The tears drop once again, slide down his translucent cheeks and sizzle down onto the grass underfoot. 

Psychopath. 

How did he drop off this far?

Dream once thought he was a god, untouchable, unkillable, free of emotions that he can't control. 

But, he now realizes while he looks at George's pretty mushroom house and knows, accepts the fact that he's lost everything he's ever known, nothing is untouchable. 

Even gods die. 

What a cruel way to learn such a lesson.


End file.
